backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
1985
in 1985.]] 1985 was a year in the 20th century. It was present day to Marty McFly before he transported back to 1955, and it was his intended destination in which to return. By 1985, Hill Valley had experienced growth in its surrounding neighborhoods and suburbs. Downtown was less vibrant as commercial interests moved out around the Twin Pines Mall area, on the former site of Twin Pines Ranch, as well as former residential areas of town (see John F. Kennedy Drive). A community known as Hilldale was beginning construction just east of the Eastwood Ravine. By 1985, there was an increase in civil rights, cultural upheaval and usage of electronic computing. After old Biff Tannen disrupted history by traveling back in time from 2015 in Dr. Emmett Brown's stolen DeLorean time machine to 1955 to give his younger self the Grays Sports Almanac, this year became the nightmarish ABC timeline 1985A. New technology In relation to 1955 *Toyota Hilux 4x4 *AMC Eagle *Color television *CRM-114 amplifier *DeLorean DMC-12 *Hair dryer *JVC camcorder *Walkman *Digital watch *Pepsi Free *Tab *Chevrolet Nova *Radiation suit *Skateboard *Versateller *Video game *Wild Gunman New locations *Burger King *Courthouse Square bus stop *Cupid's Adult Book Store *Department of Social Services (Hill Valley Courthouse) **Parking lot (Department of Social Services) *Hog Heaven *Hilldale *Hill Valley Speedway *The lake *Lou's Aerobic Center *Lyon Estates (1985) *Mayor Goldie Wilson election advertising *McFly residence (1985) *Oak Park Cemetery *Parker residence *Statler Toyota *Hog Heaven *Toys R Us *Twin Pines Mall **Fox Photo **J. C. Penney **Zales (Lone Pine Mall) *YMCA New slang *All you got for me is light beer? *Bitchin' *Chicken *Far out! *Go ahead, make my day *Great Scott! *Heavy *Hi-yo Silver *Holy shit *How's it hanging? *You'd be home by now *The last thing you need is headaches *That one's a rerun Events *'Thursday, June 13': Max Spielberg (director of Jaws 19), is born. *'Saturday, October 12': Libyan terrorists steal plutonium from the local power plant, but it is dismissed by the FBI as a "simple clerical error". *'Friday, October 25': **Dr. Emmett Brown asks Marty to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. the next morning. **Marty fails his Battle of the Bands audition with his band, The Pinheads. **Lorraine McFly's brother, Joey Baines, fails to make parole again. *'Saturday, October 26': **Originally planned as the date on which Marty and Jennifer were going camping at the lake; their time traveling adventures would ultimately cancel these plans. **From about 1:18 a.m. to 1:35 a.m., in the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall, Doc demonstrates his new DeLorean time machine. His dog Einstein becomes the world's first time traveler at 1:20 a.m. The Libyans find, shoot and (seemingly) kill Doc. Marty flees in the DeLorean and accidentally departs for 1955 at 1:35 a.m. ** At 1:24 a.m, Marty returns from his first trip to 1955, runs from Courthouse Square over to what is now the Lone Pine Mall, and discovers that Doc lived because he'd been warned by Marty in 1955 via a letter (which he had torn up, but later stuck back together) about the Libyans. ** Marty wakes up in the morning and finds that the interior of his house has changed, and the lives of his family members have also improved, due to his altering the events of his mother and father's first meeting each other in 1955. ** Doc travels to the future, then comes back at about 10 a.m. and takes Marty and Jennifer to 2015. *'Sunday, October 27': ** Marty arrives back in 1985 at 11 a.m. from 1885 and the DeLorean is destroyed after being hit by a locomotive. The ravine that the railroad bridge travels over is now called Eastwood Ravine instead of Clayton Ravine due to time-changing events that took place in 1885. **Marty originally races Douglas J. Needles and crashes into a Rolls-Royce, negatively affecting his future; but through his time-traveling adventures Marty has learned much and ultimately avoids the race, thus changing the future. **Doc, Clara and their sons arrive in the Jules Verne Train to visit Marty and Jennifer, before departing for times unknown. *'October/November': George McFly's first novel, A Match Made in Space, is published. The cover alludes to young George, young Lorraine, and "Darth Vader" (Marty's anti-radiation suit, utilized as a costume in 1955). Real world *'Date Unknown': Back to the Future: The Story was released. *'Date Unknown': Back to the Future Sticker Album was released. *'Date Unknown': Back to the Future (Rainbow Read-Along Adventure) was released in the United Kingdom. *'Date Unknown': Back to the Future Official Souvenir Magazine was released in both the United States and United Kingdom. *'Thursday, October 3': Zuruck in die Zukunft, the German dubbed version of Back to the Future, was released in West Germany. *'Friday, October 18': Ritorno al futuro, the Italian dubbed version of Back to the Future, was released. *'Wednesday, October 23': Retour vers le futur, the French dubbed version of Back to the Future, was released. *'Friday, December 6': Behazara La'Ateed, the Israeli version of Back to the Future, is released. (This is not dubbed, but in English with Hebrew subtitles.) *'Saturday, December 7': Bakku tou za fuyucha, the Japanese dubbed version of Back to the Future, is released. Appearances *''Back to the Future trilogy'' pl:1985 Category:Years Category:1985